Over the past couple of years, there has been a steady increase in demand for video conferencing applications. Typically video conferencing requires an enormous amount of bandwidth and suffers from poor quality, latency and other similar issues. Many new technologies have been introduced to reduce some of the user experience problems inherent in past video conferencing applications including video codecs and anti jitter algorithms and protocols. These new technologies have allowed companies to rely on video conferencing as a tool to communicate with employees, vendors and clients remotely while reducing travel costs.
In many cases, employees do not have local access to video conferencing or other multimedia applications. Furthermore, many companies may require employees to use a particular video conferencing or multimedia application that is available only on a company's internal network. In these situations, employees who work remotely are unable to access the required applications. Thus, there is a need for a solution by which users can access remote display applications to display multimedia data generated locally by a multimedia device located remote from the display application. Similarly, there exists a need for a solution by which users can receive and display multimedia data on a local display application, where the multimedia data is generated remotely by a multimedia device located remote from the display application.
While there exists a number of different methods for permitting the remote display of multimedia output, none of these solutions take advantage of the technological advances in multimedia processing that reduce the undesired qualities typically present in a remote multimedia display application. Thus, there exists a need for a solution that takes advantage of the multimedia processing technologies such as those described above.